Officialy known as The Seven Apostles
by The Black Maiden
Summary: In the game, they are known as the destroyers of earth and all of mankind. Outside the game, they're just doing their best to not drive each other, and everyone else, completely insane. Life's a bitch, especially when I'm calling the shots! Buckle up, my friends, it's gonna be a wild ride!
1. A very odd idea

**The actual project part of the BRS APOSTLES PROJECT. Sort of like a themes chalange.**

**Anyway, it's Monday morning, it's 11:00 A.M., and I'm dead sick, so I hope you all appreciate me being here. (Cough, cough) I think my stupid brother gave me the flu. Darn it.**

**Ok, so, I added myself into the story. Black is ME. Stella is BRS. DON'T GET CONFUSED, PLEASE!**

**UHN!**

* * *

><p>"Guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYS!" Black shouted as she ran up to the mouth of the Mother-ship. She pounded on the side. "Open up! I've got something important to tell you!"<p>

Slowly, the big, metal doors in the front slid open, and Nafhe poked her head out. Black ran up to her, flailing her arms and jumping up and down "NAFHE, NAFHE, NAFHE, NAFHE, NAFHE!"

"BLACK, BLACK, BLACK, BLACK, BLACK! What?" Nafhe said, jumping along with her.

"I have an awesome idea! We have to round up all the others, fast!" Black replied.

Nafhe looked confused. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"'Cause it involves all of them! Now c'mon!"

So in a matter of minutes, they had managed to round up Mii, Mazuma, Shizu, Kali, Lirio, Zaha, Stella, and Grey.

"So what's this all about?" Grey asked, until she saw Black had her laptop with her.

She opened it with a dramatic flourish, and began speaking very seriously. "You all know how you recently starred in the Black Rock Shooter video game, is that correct?"

They all nodded.

"Well, despite that, apparently you are not yet counted as official characters on fanfiction!"

They all gasped dramatically.

"But why?" Nafhe asked. "Did we not do well?"

"It's not that, apparently, people are far more focused on the OVA and upcoming anime." Black replied. She stood up dramatically and knocked her chair over as she did. "But I have not lost touch with what is important! So, I am here to help, BY WRITING AS MUCH AS I AM HUMANLY CAPABLE OF DOING!" She stood up on the table and did a hero stance, and the background changed to on top of the empire state building, with a strong wind blowing back her hair. It looked really impressive, until someone's sock flew into her face and she was pushed out of the shot.

The scene switched back to the table, and Black picked up her chair and sat at the front once more.

"Ok, but how will that help?" Lirio asked.

Black smirked. "If I get enough stories of you on here, then fanfiction will update the character settings to include you! They've already included White Rock Shooter."

"So that answers that question, but why are _we _here?" Grey piped up.

"Because you're going to be starring in the stories, I thought you'd like a say in how they turn out." Black replied, opening a blank word document.

Nafhe raised her hand.

"Nafhe, you have a question?" Black asked.

"Will there be yaoi?" She asked. Both Lirio and Mazuma turned extremely pale at that moment. Kali was to busy grinding his teeth to care.

Black laughed nervously. "Uh, no, no yaoi. I think that would make a couple of us VERY, VERY UNCOMFORTABLE."

Both men nodded, slowly scooting away from each other.

"What about yuri?" Nafhe asked.

"…Well…only if the victims say it's ok."

"Wait, victims?" Shizu suddenly questioned.

"Uh, nothing!" Black hit the caps lock key to begin the first sentence. "Moving on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, guys, no yaoi. I know some of you might have been looking forward to that, although I assume most of you here like yuri but you never know. I've seen things no one would expect in fanfiction so let's just assume that anything can happen.<strong>

**I have been coming up with different one-shots for the Apostles. TrailblazingArtist is helping me by putting the Apostles in his story, but so far it hasn't worked. So I'm sad. If any more of you would like to help, please do so. THE APOSTLES ARE TOTALLY BAD-ASSY AWSOME AND MUST BE RECODNIZED!**

**Nafhe: YEAH!**

**Me: Nafhe, what are you doing in my author's note?**

**Nafhe: I'm helping.**

**Me: Ok...So anyway, please help us in our quest to make the Apostles official. I'm not saying the anime isn't totally epic, it is, but I love these guys more.**

**Nafhe: Aww, I love you, too, Black-chan. (Goes to hug)**

**Me: DON'T HUG ME, I'M SICK!**


	2. Of BLEH CHOO's and Bleaches

**Hello, everyone! I'm not sick anymore!**

**...But Nafhe is.**

**Yeah...Hugging can be dangerous. Well, here I give you a behind the scenes look at my fanfic "Eternal." Go read it after your done with this, please.**

**Oh, and I have good news: The apostles are starting to be recodnized by other writers! Special thanks goes to:**

**TheOmegaMega1 with Where no Light Shines**

**Kurisaki-sempai with Stars through the darkness**

**Fate Nightmare with Dead Dispair**

**And of course, TrailblazingArtist with The Life of B RS.**

**The Apostles have not yet made it onto the charecter list, but keep working hard, people! We'll get there, and thank you for the support. If Nafhe could talk (which she can't because of her sore throat) she would be thanking you too.**

* * *

><p>"<em>BLEH-CHOO!"<em>

"I told you not to hug me." Black said as Nafhe sneezed into another tissue. "But you did, and now you're sick."

Nafhe glared at her, saying nothing as she couldn't talk.

Black rolled her eyes and went back to typing.

"Eh? Idiota, Nafhe, your sick. You should be resting." Mii scolded the younger girl as she came down the stairs.

"Wow, Mii-chan. Every time I see you, you impress me a little more." Shizu commented, coming in from the kitchen.

"Que? Que quieres decir con eso?"

Shizu shrugged. "By reading about how Huke describes you and how you act in the game, you'd think you wouldn't be good with kids. But you seem to always be the one to take care of Nafhe like she was your own daughter."

Mii blushed and looked away, giggling. "Oh, No es nada, I just care about my family, that's all. And Nafhe's like my little sister."

Black, loosing intrest and wanting to stay on track, clicked on a Vocaloid song from her iTunes list and put on her headphones. The Apostles kept talking.

"You are really nice with children, though." Lirio encouraged her. "Remember that kid at the skating rink? The one who fell down and got a bloody nose after hitting the ice? You were the one to help him over to the bench and get him an ice pack."

Mii giggled some more. "Well, it was the right thing to do, that's all."

"Well, I think it's a good thing, for more than one reason." Mazuma commented.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

He just starred. "…What?"

"You said 'for more than one reason.' What other reasons are there?" Shizu asked.

Mazuma's face instantly turned almost the same color as his hair. "O-OH! Did I say that? Hehe, well, you know me, sometimes I just say random stuff that has absolutely no meaning whatsoever. None at all. Hehe…he…"

"Come on. What'd you mean?" Lirio asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Mazuma looked around. The stairs were slightly to the left, but he had four suspicious Apostles blocking his road to safety. Granted one of them was sick but still!

He thought for two seconds before making a mad dash.

Now, Mazuma has always been a fast young man. The only problem is that he needs room to build up speed. So running short distances is a bit of a challenge.

Especially when Lirio was standing right behind him.

So, Mazuma made it about four steps before he was tackled.

"Now, tell us." Lirio said, pinning him down by leaning on his chest.

"I will…as…soon…as I can breathe!" Mazuma replied. Lirio took the hint and got off his chest.

They were all silent for a moment, before Shizu finally said "I know! I know what he meant!"

They all looked at her. "Well, go on, tell us!" Lirio insisted.

Shizu smirked dangerously. "He's talking about the possibility of you getting Mii-chan pregnant!"

Lirio and Mii instantly turned pale, Lirio more so than Mii.

"W-w-what?"

Shizu continued smirking. "Well, it all makes sense if you ask me. The way you two 'talk' all night almost every day now, it's only a matter of time before we find a little one growing in-"

"S-Shizu! C-Callarse!" Mii stuttered, her face now turning a bit pink.

Shizu and Mazuma looked at each other.

"Or maybe she already does and just doesn't want to tell us." Mazuma added in.

"Mazuma, not you, too!" Lirio cried.

"Well, by the way they responded to this, I guess it would be a safe guess to say that she's pregnant." Shizu replied.

"Well…shouldn't we ask Black-chan? She's the (cough, cough) author…" Nafhe added in, in a husky voice.

"…Your right! Hey, Black!"

No answer. Black just kept typing.

"Black!"

Still none.

"BLACK! BLACK!"

Nope.

Lirio sighed, placed two fingers on the edge of his mouth, and blew a short, high whistle.

"GE-YAH!" Black screamed, jumping out of her chair. She looked around, before scowling angrily and pulling out her earphones. "WHAT! You all know not to interrupt me when I'm in my deep zone!"

"Hey, Black, we were wondering…" Mazuma started.

"Are Mii and Lirio ever going to have a baby together?" Shizu finished.

Black blinked twice before saying "Have you been peeking at my word documents again?"

Shizu cocked her eyebrow. "No. Why?"

"Because that's what this story I'm working on right now is about!"

Lirio and Mii turned pale again.

"I'm serious! Here, take a look at the second chapter!" Black protested, showing them her laptop.

Lirio and Mii began reading together. Before long, Lirio was smiling softly and Mii was crying, but smiling as well.

"Q-que dulce!" Mii said, wiping her tears as she finished reading.

Lirio nodded in agreement, putting his arm around Mii's shoulder. "Maybe…having a child _isn't _such a bad idea.

"I'm actually very glad you said that. 'Cause now read chappy one." Black replied before looking at them sternly. "If any of you get a nosebleed from this, you're getting a pan to the head."

"No promises." Lirio and Mii both replied as they began reading the other chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Based off something my dad actually did to me. I was listening to "Can't I even dream," and he whistled at me to get my attention. I think I jumped ten feet in the air.<strong>

**Well, if you want to see the document that made Mii cry and Lirio smile non-sarcasticly, click here: w w w. fan fiction .net/s/7887102/1/Eternal**

**My friend, Nojkjkjklololol, also drew a picture for it. I can't put a link, apperantly, but it's on deviantArt under "Commentgirl: Sitting on a couch."**

**Ummm...what else was I gonna say...?**

**C YA!**


	3. Hell level number nine

**Hi I'm back.**

**We're getting there. Not there, yet, but we're getting close. Fanfiction workers, if you are reading this, please update the charecter list soon.**

**Anyway, I was talking with my friend about what Lirio's name meant, what Grey's name meant, and basicaly names in general, when this popped into my head. I had a lot of fun with this one, so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

…

_Click_

…

_Click_

…

_Click_

…

"Black, the character list isn't going to change two seconds after you look at it." Shizu said for the third time.

_Click_

…

_Smack_

Random numbers and letters appeared on the screen as Black's face hit the keyboard. "This is TORTURE!"

"Well, more people are starting to recognize us, that's good." Shizu said, trying to console her. "And what about that Trailblazing fellow, isn't he helping too?"

"Yes, and TheOmegaMega1 and Kurisaki-sempai and Fate Nightmare. But fanfiction hasn't changed the list at all."

"It changed a little." Shizu replied. "They added the anime characters."

"Which just peeves me even more!" Black shouted. "The game came out before the anime, why are they still ignoring you?"

"Running a website is a hard job. Just give them some more time." Shizu patted Black on the head.

"Maybe they're trying to figure out _what _to put on the character list." Grey suggested. "You guys have multiple ways of writing your name, after all."

"That's true." Shizu said. "They're probably confused about Lirio's name the most."

"Why me?" Lirio asked.

"Because there are three ways to write your name. Lirio, Ririo, and LLWO."

"Please don't call him 'Ririo', it sounds suggestive." Black muttered through the keyboard.

"Hey, didn't his name mean something in some language? Loli or something like that?" Grey asked.

Lirio turned pale. 'N-no! No meaning! Just a name!"

Black head shot up. "Yep, he's right. No meaning. Just some random name that Huke came up with."

Shizu and Gray looked at each other, then at Black.

"I don't think your being totally honest with me." Shizu whispered, leaning forward a bit.

"Yes. What are you two hiding from us?" Grey added.

Black just backed away slowly.

Shizu and Grey glanced at each other once again before shouting "GET THE COMPUTER!"

Black grabbed her laptop and made a dive for it, but Grey pinned her to the ground and Shizu grabbed it away from her and began searching through the many, many files.

"If Lirio's name interpretation is anywhere, it's here." Shizu muttered. By now Grey had Lirio in a headlock and was holding her hand over Black's mouth.

"Here it is." Shizu said with satisfaction.

Black muttered a string of curse words through Grey's hand.

Shizu clicked on the file, before snickering and finally bursting out laughing.

"What? What's on there, what did you find?" Grey asked.

Before Shizu could answer, Grey screamed "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!" and let go of Black, who scrambled over and yanked her laptop away from Shizu, hugging it close to her chest like it was a teddy bear. Grey, in her frenzy, released Lirio as well, who scrambled away from the three girls.

"Ew, gross! She licked me! She licked me! She licked my hand!" Grey shouted, waving her hand around. She turned and glared at Black. "You better not have Tuberculosis, or I'll-"

"Shut up! It's your fault!" Black shouted back at her, still a bit in shock. "And if I had Tuberculosis, I'd be dead and you wouldn't be here!"

"Whatever." Muttered Grey before she turned to Shizu. "So, out with it. What's his name mean?"

"You'll never believe it! It's…it's…?"

"S-Shizu…?" Lirio stuttered in horror.

"It's…ITS LILY!

Grey exploded.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Grey choked through her giggles. "NO WAY, NO FRACKING WAY! AW GOD, THIS IS FAN-FLIPPING-TASTIC!"

"And you know what language it's in?" Shizu giggled.

"Shizu, no-" Black began to beg.

"It's in Spanish."

Grey collapsed to the floor and began almost choking on her laughter. "Aw, that must be hell! Hey, Lirio, does Mii-chan snicker every time someone says your name? Hahaha!"

"Well your one to talk, Nana. Doesn't your name have some secret meaning, too?" Lirio asked, regaining his mental stability.

Grey stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I think it did. Hold on…" Black replied. She flipped open her laptop and began typing, before looking up. "Seven."

"Seven?" Lirio snickered. "Your name means Seven?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm named after a number. Go on, laugh it up."

"Well, it's not that bad a name. Lots of girls in Japan are named Nana." Shizu said, trying to console her. Grey just shrugged.

"And we all know my name is just a color." Black said. "But how about your name, Shizu, is there any meaning to that?"

"I don't know, really." Shizu replied. "No one ever bothered to look it up."

"Well, here, let me look." Black replied, typing into Google Translate. "…Nothing."

"It means 'Nothing'?"

"No, I _got _nothing. Your name just means 'Shizu'."

"Hm…" Shizu touched her chin, thinking. "I do remember that my name is sometimes pronounced 'Suzu' on accident…"

"Alright then, let's try 'Suzu'." Black replied. She typed it in and clicked translate. "…Bell. Your nickname means bell."

"Ah."

"But does that really count? I mean, it's her nickname, after all." Grey protested.

Black shrugged. "Well, we've got nothing else to go on."

"Actually, if you put her and Kali's names together, it means 'be quiet' in English." Lirio added.

"Wow, lucky you! How come my brother doesn't serve me like yours does for you?" Black wined at Shizu.

Shizu shrugged. "Mine's a masochist, so…"

"I wonder what all the other's name's mean." Grey asked.

"Stella's means 'Star' in Latin. I don't know about the others." Black replied. She then clapped her hands once. "Wow, look how much time has gone by, maybe they've updated the character list by now…"

…

_Smack_

"No change?" Lirio asked.

Black shook her head as best she could with her face pressed on a keyboard. More random letters popped up on the screen.

"…THIS IS TORTURE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Google Translate gave me nothing on Shizu's name. But I found it cool that "Shizukani" means "be quiet." "Kani" is how Kali's name is sometimes pronounced.<strong>

**And there is some truth to this chappy. I literally spend hours on this fandom, clicking the charecter list, and refreshing tha page to see if it's changed or not. **

**...I have problems.**

**Well, I have homework I gotta do. SO SEE YA!**


	4. QWOPing like a boss

**Hi, I'm back.**

**Another day, another chappy. Nojoke and I were once discussing the possibility of the Apostles playing QWOP, and BOOM! This was born.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!" Mazuma yelled, banging his fist on the keyboard as the QWOP man did a back flip and landed on his head.<p>

"You have to press the Q and O buttons at the same time." Black insisted, looking over his shoulder.

"I _am _pressing them! It's the damn game! It's set so you can't win!" He replied.

Black shrugged. "Ok, but I still say you're doing it wrong."

"I'm playing again." Mazuma clicked on "New Game" yet again. This time, the QWOP man did a front flip and landed right on his face.

"DAMN IT!" Mazuma shouted again.

"Well, at least you got off the ground this time." Lirio piped up.

Mazuma growled, and finally after two more games (one where the man did the splits and fell backwards, another where he didn't get off the ground at all) he threw up his hands and shouted. "Alright I'm DONE! Someone else can play this stupid thing!"

"Alright, let me try." Lirio said, sitting down on the chair after Mazuma stood up.

(A little while later)

"How is yours _flying?_" Grey asked.

Lirio blinked. "I…don't know"

"Well, which keys are you pressing?" Shizu inquired.

"Q, W, O, P."

As soon as he spoke, the QWOP man did a 360 degree flip in the air and crashed onto the hurdle that it was supposed to jump.

The message popped up, saying "Showing great courage, you ran: 2.3 m."

"Sad." Nana said.

"Shut up." Lirio muttered. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, I will. Step aside, and make way for the _real _professional." Grey replied, sitting down.

(A little while later)

Grey threw the mouse at the screen. "FRACK THIS SHIZ! THAT'S 42 GAMES! 40…2…GAMES! THIS FRACKING GAME IS EVIL!"

"Told you." Lirio remarked.

Grey whirled around. "You didn't say a damn thing!"

"Hey you two, let's not fight, we don't have enough room in the closet for another corpse." Black said, standing in between them.

Shizu nodded, then stopped and looked at Black strangely. "Wait, what do you mean 'another?'"

"Um, never mind." Black said, looking away.

"Hey, where's Mii-chan? She hasn't had a chance to play." Nafhe pointed out.

"She's not feeling well, so I let her sleep in." Lirio answered. Almost on cue, Mii ran through the room, holding her stomach and mouth. It was hard to tell, but Black could almost swear that her face had just the slightest green tint to it. They heard the door to the bathroom slam shut, followed by the unpleasant sound of one's stomach contents coming back up.

Lirio began to look worried. "I'm gonna go make sure she's okay."

"Good idea." Black said as Lirio jogged down the hall.

After a few minutes, the couple returned. Mii's face had lost the green twinge, and now she just looked a very sickly pale. She held her stomach and took deep breaths while sitting down on the couch. Lirio sat next to her and began rubbing her back.

"You ok, Mii?" Black asked, worriedly.

Mii took a deep breath and swallowed before nodding "Cero que si. Probably just a Stomach Flu. Nada serio."

Black opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, and just nodded in acknowledgement. "Ok…So want to play some QWOP?"

"Eh? What's QWOP?"

"An evil game possessed by the devil that's impossible to win." Mazuma answered.

Mii gave him a funny look before saying "No…it's ok…I don't feel up to it, anyway."

"I WANNA TRY! I WANNA TRY!" Nafhe shouted, bounding up to the computer.

"Fine, see if _you _can win it." Grey said, standing up.

(A little while later)

"CHECKMATE!" Nafhe screamed flipping over the keyboard.

"FOR THE LAST TIME: YOU ARE _NOT _PLAYING CHESS!" Mazuma screamed at his little sister.

"…Says who?" Nafhe said with a smile.

"Anybody with eyes!" Mazuma replied.

"What are you doing?"

They all turned to see Stella standing in the doorway.

"Playing chess." Nafhe said with a smile.

"No, we're playing QWOP." Shizu corrected her.

Stella walked over and looked at the screen. "…Can I play?"

"Sure, but it's impossible to win." Grey replied as Stella sat down.

(A little while later)

Stella cringed. She'd been doing well, up until the jump at the end. She'd failed to clear it, and somehow been shot back to start.

Black frowned. "Wait a minute, that's never happened before-" They were cut off by Mii jumping up and running to the bathroom again, Lirio close behind her.

They all starred after the two for a minute, before Stella clicked on "New Game." As soon as he pressed the Q key, her character shot into the air like a rocket.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

They all looked at each other, and all decided silently to just quit the game and never speak of the incident again.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, somewhere, a shadowy figure sat in a swivel chair, starring at a computer screen. On it had replays of all the Apostles games, as well as a button that said "INTERSEPT CONTROLLS."<p>

The figure smiled. "It's so much fun messing with people."

* * *

><p><strong>QWOP is evil.<strong>

**So...Who is this mysterious figure sitting in the dark? What did they have to do with the QWOP game? What is the truth behind Mii's condition? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**If you could answer these in your reveiw, I shall give you a cookie.**


	5. Well, that was unexpected

**Hi I'm back.**

**I know I've been lollygagging with this thing. Believe me, I have five other stories to work on as well as finals to study for, so I'm quite the busy bee. But I did manage to finish this late last night. Sorry if it feels rushed; I was tired of it being incomplete.**

**Only one of the aforementioned questions will be answered here. But I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>Mii was not getting any better. If anything, she had gotten worse. Her once abnormal puking sessions were becoming more and more frequent, and she seemed to have had all the energy drained from her body, even with enough blood.<p>

And this was staring to worry everyone, especially Lirio.

"Her bloodlust is getting a lot worse." He commented to all of them. "It used to be she could go for at least a few days without anything to drink. Now, she can't seem to get enough."

They were interrupted by Mii staggering across the room, leaning against the wall with one hand clamped over her mouth as she stumbled into the bathroom. This time, she didn't even bother closing the door. She just dropped to the ground as the remains of what had been her breakfast were emptied into the toilet.

Lirio, Black, Shizu, and Nafhe all rushed over while the others hung back. Once she was through, Mii went completely limp and slumped against the seat. Black could hear her making soft sobbing noises. Her entire body shook and she was sweating and panting.

Lirio crouched down beside her and pulled her into his arms, whispering soothing comments to her as she sobbed into his chest. He flushed the toilet and picked her up off the ground. "Come on," He said "Lets get you back in bed."

"Mii-chan, are you okay?" Nafhe asked worriedly.

Mii did her best to appear positive. "Estoy…bien. Just a bit nauseous."

"Ok. You go get some rest, alright? The last thing we want is for you to be sick." Black added.

"Mii-chan, I know you don't like others prying into your life…" Shizu spoke up "But this has been going on for a while, don't you think you should probably see a doctor?"

"I'm fine, believe me. I just…need to get some rest."

Shizu looked at her skeptically as Lirio took her back to their room. The instant they were gone, Shizu said "She's going to kill herself one of these days."

"Look, if she says she's fine, we should let it be." Mazuma commented. "She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Shizu sighed and starred at the floor, looking depressed and defeated. "I…I'm worried…"

Mazuma starred at his girlfriend for a moment, before getting up and putting his arm around her. "She'll be fine." He reassured her. "Believe me; I think we've all survived worse."

No one noticed Black sneaking off…

…

"I am an idiot." Black said to herself. "I did this, _knowing _I'm afraid of heights!"

She was standing on a thin ledge outside of the Apostles building (money from that game went a hell of a long way) starring through the window. But this wasn't just any window; it was the one facing Lirio and Mii's bedroom. Or, rather, their bathroom. She couldn't get to the one facing their bedroom.

"Now, if I just wait long enough, then Mii will-" Sure enough, Mii came dashing into the bathroom, loosing everything that had been in her stomach into the toilet. Lirio came in behind her, and he knelt down beside her and held back her hair.

"…Do that." Black finished.

Once she was done, Mii got to her knees, flushed the toilet, put down the lid and sat down on it, leaning back. Lirio knelt in front of her, holding both her hands.

"I can't believe you're putting up with all this." Mii whispered, smiling a bit.

Lirio smiled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "In sickness and in health, remember?"

Mii smiled as well. But only for a second. She looked up at him and said "Ya sebas…I think Shizu was right. Quiero decir, I've been sick, but…it's never been this bad, before. I…" She looked away. "I…I need to talk to a professional."

Lirio nodded, and reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. "I'll come with you, if you want."

Mii smiled and leaned into his hand. "…Gracias…"

"Aww." Black involuntarily whispered. Then she slipped.

Luckily, she managed to grab onto the ledge that she'd been standing on. She couldn't cry out, because then Lirio and Mii would know she'd been listening, but she didn't want to keep hanging there, either.

She was trying to figure out a way back onto the ledge when she heard a whirring sound above her and looked up to see Nafhe sitting on one of her droids.

The little girl smiled. "Need some help?"

Black smiled sheepishly. "Yes, please."

…

"So she's really going to get help?" Shizu asked Black, once the latter had been rescued from the ledge and was now seated at the table.

Black nodded. "Yeah, Lirio's going with her. Hopefully, they'll get some answers."

"Let's hope so." Mazuma commented.

The two left for the doctor's office the next day.

"We'll be gone pretty much all day, so you guys don't have to wait around for us." Lirio said, helping Mii into the passenger seat.

"You sure?" Black asked. "We wouldn't-"

Lirio held his hand up. "It's okay, really."

"Besides…" Mii spoke up "If all goes well, we might just have a little…_fun_…of our own." She looked at Lirio seductively, who blushed and smirked.

"Eh, we'll be gone when you get home." Black said quickly. She grabbed Nafhe. "You two have fun come on Nafhe let's go inside now!" She added quickly, ignoring the younger girl's protests.

Shizu and Mazuma looked at them as Black closed the door behind her. "They're gone. What do you want to do, now?"

"Arm wrestling contest?" Mazuma suggested, looking at Grey.

Grey looked up from her phone and smirked. "Anytime, anyplace. I'll still whoop your ass."

"Ha! Just try me, bro."

"Last time I checked, I'm a girl."

"How about we go out somewhere?" Black suggested.

"OH! I know! Be right back!" Nafhe hopped up and sprinted out of the room and up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came running back down with something in her hand.

"Here!" She shoved what looked like a brochure into Mazuma's hand. He looked at it, puzzled.

"'Happy Hallow; Park and Zoo?'" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nafhe nodded. "Yeah! They have cool stuff there, like rides and animals, and maybe they'll have BUNNIES!" She cried enthusiastically.

Shizu looked at the brochure. "Well, according to this, Save a Bunny is doing a benefit there, today…"

Nafhe's face took on an expression of pure joy. "Can we go can we go can we go can we go can we go?!"

"Okay, okay! Just…calm down. And stop bouncing." Mazuma replied.

…

"Come on Nii-sama! I wanna see the bunnies!" Nafhe yelled, dragging her brother behind her by the arm.

"Ok, ok, slow down!" Mazuma replied. "Jeez, you're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Nafhe yelled. Finally they reached the door to the auditorium with a sign over it labeled "Save the Bunnies!"

"IT'S HERE! MOVE!" She screamed, pushing people out of the way as she sprinted to the door. She turned back to the others and yelled "COME ON I WANNA GET A GOOD SEAT!"

They all filed inside to a semi-full auditorium and took a seat at the front. Black pulled out her phone and started typing on it, and Nafhe kept craning her head to see if she could see behind the curtain.

Finally the doors shut and the curtain opened, and out stepped a young woman with her hair in a ponytail, holding a small furry bunny in her arms.

"How is everyone today?" She spoke into the microphone.

"GOOD!" Nafhe screamed.

The woman laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, we have a lot we have to show you today, so I'm going to just dive right into it. My name's Amelia and I'll be showcasing our bunnies to you today. If you feel like adopting or sponsoring a bunny, come see me after the show." Se smiled. "Now who wants to see our special boy?"

"I do, I do!" Nafhe cried.

Amelia laughed. "Perfect." She placed the rabbit she had been holding on the table. "This is our featured rabbit, Marley."

"Hi Marley." Nafhe said.

Amelia laughed. "Marley here is our special needs rabbit. He has a few dental issues, which are pretty common in lop-eared bunnies. But he has been a very good patient so far."

Black looked up from her phone and took a picture of the rabbit.

"Marley here was almost adopted…" Amelia added "But it fell through when the owner's found another. It was sad, too. All this little guy wants is for someone to love."

Mazuma heard someone sniffle and looked over to see both Black and Nafhe crying.

"Black…?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not crying." She replied, whipping her eyes. "There's just something in my eye."

But Nafhe definitely was crying. And starring right at Marley.

…

After the show, Amelia had set up a table on the side where she was showcasing Marley and a few other rabbits, and of course, Nafhe was the first one over there.

"You're the exited little girl who was in today's audience, right?" She smiled.

Nafhe nodded as she was joined by the others. She looked up. "What does it mean to sponsor a rabbit?"

"That usually means for you to donate some money to help pay for things like it's veterinary bills, food, toys, and such."

Nafhe looked at Mazuma, who sighed. "You're giving me that serious face; that means you really want to." He looked up. "Alright, but you have to pitch in too."

Nafhe's face lit up and she nodded.

While Mazuma was filling out paperwork, Nafhe pointed to Marley. "Can I pet him?"

"Sure. Be careful now, start there…" She guided Nafhe's hand down the rabbit's thick coat.

"Hi Marley." Nafhe said. "I'm sorry I can't adopt you, but I totally would if I could. But this sponsor thing will have to do until you find a good home."

Marley only sniffed her hand.

…

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. They ate lunch at the food court, went to the petting zoo, rode on some of the roller coasters, and went to the gift shop.

Black sat down on the bench next to Shizu and Mazuma as Grey, Stella and Nafhe went to go on another ride. Sighing, she relaxed against the metal bars and pulled out her iPhone.

"Do you ever stop working?" Shizu asked her jokingly.

Black smirked. "I'm a writer, Shizu. My work goes where my brain goes-" She was cut off when Shizu's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Mii? Mii what's going…Hey, calm down, just take a deep breath. I can't understand…" Her eyes widened behind her glasses. "You're _what_?!"

"Shizu? What's wrong?" Mazuma asked. But Shizu waved him away.

"Are you sure? Wait, what did the doctor say? Ok, where are you now? The _hospital_?! What on earth are you doing there?! Well, what kind of tests?"

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes before Shizu hung up. "We gotta go. Mii needs us to meet them at the hospital."

"Why is she in the hospital?" Black asked, standing up.

"I'll explain on the way." She waved as the trio ran over to them.

"Get your stuff, guys, we're going to the hospital." Mazuma said.

"The hospital?" Grey look at them "Aw come on, Stella, I didn't hit you that hard!"

"What are you talking about?" Shizu asked in a warning tone, and Stella brushed back her hair to reveal a bump on her head.

"We can deal with it later." Black said, and they all made a dash for the parking lot.

…

Black leaned back against the waiting room chair. "So that's the whole story, huh?"

Grey tapped her foot. "I blame you. You just had to write that one-shot-"

"How was I supposed to know they were gonna act on it?!" She countered. "It was his sperm, Nana."

"Stop it, you two." Shizu said. "Here they come."

They all fell silent and stood up simultaneously as Mii and Lirio walked into the waiting room. Mii looked like she had been crying, for her eyes were red and her face was pale, and Lirio was standing slightly behind her, rubbing her shoulder.

He looked at Shizu. "Did you tell them?"

She nodded. "They know."

Black addressed her first. "Are you ok, Mii?"

Mii silently sat down on one of the chairs and buried her face in her hands, weeping quietly. Lirio knelt in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Hey come on, you two, don't be sad." Black said. "You're having a child. This should be a happy time!"

Mii wiped her eyes and looked up at them.

Lirio smiled. "She's right." He ran his hand over hers. "It'll be alright. Don't worry. Like she said; we should be happy."

"And we'll all be here to help you." Grey butt in. "I may not seem like it, but I am a certified baby sitter. I know CPR and everything!"

Mazuma entered the small room then. "Sorry I'm late. There was a line at the bathroom." He looked at Mii. "I talked with the doctor…So you're really pregnant, huh? How far in?"

Mii absentmindedly touched her stomach. "Um…the doctor said about thirteen weeks…"

"So just a little over three months." Black added. "That means we have about six months until the baby is born."

Nafhe stamped her feet. "I don't wanna wait!" She leaned towards Mii's stomach. "Hey, grow faster! I want you to come out now!"

"Well, it wouldn't be very good if it did." Shizu replied. She patted Nafhe's head. "But you'll see. These next six months will just fly by…so to speak."

…

The two cars pulled back into the driveway, and everyone stepped out.

"So I _am_ curious." Grey asked. "Why did you guys stop living in the mother ship?"

"It was drawing too much attention to us." Mazuma replied. "And believe me, in our profession, you don't want the fangirls to know where you live."

Black looked away and saw Lirio helping Mii out of the passenger's seat of the car. He took her hand and led her inside, and Black smiled.

"Hey Mazzy, how bout that arm-wrestling match?!"

"Oh, it's on, girlie!"

She turned back to the others, then slowly slunk away.

…

Standing on the ledge outside Mii and Lirio's bedroom (this time it _was_ their bedroom) Black saw Lirio lay Mii down on the bed gently so she was propped up against the headboard. Smiling, he rubbed her stomach and bent down to kiss it softly. Mii sighed in contentment and ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes.

As the scene began to take an intimate turn, Black quickly turned away…

And felt her feet fly off the ledge.

She caught herself again, on the edge of the rock, and sighed. Looking around for a way out, she heard a familiar whirring sound, and looked up to see Nafhe on one of her bunny droids…again.

"They're gonna be mad." Nafhe said.

Black smirked. "Help me down and they'll never find out."

"And what do I get in return?" Nafhe asked.

Black sighed. "Um…ok, when the baby is born, you can be the first to hold it…besides its parents."

Nafhe smiled and held her hand out. "DEAL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh don't act surprised; if you know me you knew this was coming.<strong>

**Just so you know, the bunny, Marley, is actually a real bunny. He was featured on the save a bunny website as this month's featured rabbit. Everything that was said about him was true. Be strong little guy, we're all rooting for you!**

**Well, things have certainly gotten interesting with this bunch. And believe me, they'll have many more challenges to face besides the upcoming baby.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
